La fille de la Mère
by Nefra
Summary: Et si Ayla était la fille de la Mère? Upload chapitre 4... Enfin! Reviews please! ^_^
1. Intro

Disclaimer : tout appartient à la merveilleuse Jean M. Auel. Rien à moi (enfin, pour le moment... on verra pour la suite) !  
  
Intro   
  
Ayla regardait la femme qui s'approchait d'elle, le visage masqué par la brume. Elle savait qu'elle la connaissait, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver qui elle pouvait bien être.  
  
Quand enfin la femme fut suffisamment proche d'elle pour qu'elle distingue ses traits, Ayla eut le souffle coupé et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux clairs.  
  
-Maman...  
  
Ayla se réveilla en sursaut, ruisselante de sueur. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : tout appartient à la merveilleuse Jean M. Auel... donc rien n'est à moi (pour le moment !)...  
  
Réponse à ma seule revieweuse, luffynette :  
  
Merci ! Sinon, eh bien c'est tiré des Enfants de la Terre, série de cinq livres sur l'histoire d'une femme des cavernes à la sauce d'aujourd'hui (je résume comme ça pour faire court, mais il y a beaucoup plus à dire là- dessus ; le meilleur moyen que je voie pour t'instruire dans ce domaine, c'est de les lire, au moins les trois premiers). Je sais que je ne remets pas tout dans le contexte, mais c'est parce que j'ai horreur de ça. Quoi de plus exaspérant dans une fic sur HP que de te faire expliquer une fois de plus qui est Harry ? Gros bisous et merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Ayla se redressa sur ses foururres, cherchant à maîtriser son angoisse. Elle avait déjà vu sa mère en songe, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait l'impression que son rêve signifiait quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi ? Elle devrait poser la question à Zelandoni... Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à trouver une explication logique, c'était bien la Première parmi Ceux Qui Servent La Mère.  
  
Un peu rassénérée, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'?il vers sa fille, Jondayla, pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien, puis s'étendit à nouveau sur la couche qu'elle partageait avec son compagnon Jondalar ; mais elle attendit un long moment, se tournant et se retournant sur sa couche avant de replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'Ayla s'éveilla à nouveau. L'esprit embrumé, se demandant vaguement pourquoi Jondalar ne l'avait pas réveillée plus tôt, elle avala rapidement un morceau du ragoût qu'elle avait préparé la veille et fit quelques pas au-dehors de l'abri qu'ils partageaient avec leur fille.  
  
Elle les chercha du regard, et avisa bientôt les yeux bleus de Jondalar qui la regardaient avec amour et Jondayla qui jouait avec des cailloux blancs. Elle leur sourit, s'approcha d'eux et les embrassa.  
  
- Tu as l'air fatiguée, commença Jondalar avec hésitation.  
  
Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air de lui faire un reproche, leur amour ayant suffisamment souffert de malentendus entre eux  
  
Ayla lui sourit, sachant bien qu'il s'inquiétait facilement pour elle.  
  
- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas très bien dormi. J'ai fait un rêve étrange et je me suis réveillée en sueur. Je pense aller voir Zelandoni ce matin, pour lui demander ce qu'elle en pense.  
  
- Pour le faire ce matin, tu t'y prends un peu tard, la taquina-t-il gentiment. Le soleil baisse, à présent...  
  
Ayla prit un air effaré :  
  
- Oh non ! Jondalar, ai-je vraiment dormi si longtemps ?  
  
Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir paressé, mais elle était si fatiguée...  
  
Jondalar éclata de rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait:  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, voyons ! N'importe qui en aurait fait autant après tout le travail que tu a abattu hier ! Alors si en plus tu as mal dormi, c'est d'autant plus compréhensible.  
  
- Moui, tu as peut-être raison.  
  
Ayla n'était pas entièrement convaincue, mais ne voulait pas le contredire alors qu'il avait l'air tellement heureux et insouciant.  
  
- Je vais tout de même aller la voir, dit-elle. On ne sait jamais ce que cache un rêve, et je préfère en avoir le c?ur net. Ce rêve m'a paru bien étrange...  
  
- Bien sûr, vas-y ! Tu as raison à propos des rêves, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent cacher. Tu... tu ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de dangereux, j'espère ? lui demanda Jondalar, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu angoissé par cette histoire de rêve.  
  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas à ce niveau qu'il m'a intriguée, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, caressa les cheveux de sa fille et s'en fut d'un pas égal vers l'habitation de Zelandoni, sentant dans son dos les yeux de Jondalar fixés sur elle.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Reviews please ! ^_^ 


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ! Je signale également aux amateurs de descriptions des Plaisirs que le sujet ne m'intéresse pas et que je n'y ferai pas (ou alors très peu) allusion. Quant à Loup, je l'appelerai Wolf, pour la bonne raison que son nom est mamutoï et que je veux marquer la différence des langues.  
  
Réponse maintenant à Angelsoflight, la seule personne à m'avoir laissé une review :  
  
Merci beaucoup ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi sur ce point, il faudrait beaucoup plus de fics sur ces livres en français, et en anglais aussi d'ailleurs ! Et voilà la suite, avec des gros bisous en prime !  
  
Bonne lecture pour le :  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Ayla s'immobilisa devant la doniate, qui, assise en tailleur, méditait sur le seuil de son habitation.  
  
-Heu... Zelandoni ? commença la jeune femme avec hésitation.  
  
La doniate ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Tu ne me déranges jamais, voyons, la rassura-t-elle en réponse à l'interrogation muette qui perçait dans la voix de celle qui lui faisait face.  
  
Ayla sourit en réponse et reprit :  
  
-J'aimerais te parler. C'est... c'est à propos d'un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit, et...  
  
Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant comment communiquer ses inquiétudes à la grosse femme, qui lui jeta un coup d'?il en coin.  
  
-Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'entrer. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour parler de ce qui te tracasse.  
  
Ayla accepta l'invitation avec un soulagement non dissimulé et pénétra dans la demeure de Zelandoni.  
  
-Assieds-toi, voyons. Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester debout ! lui lança Zelandoni, alors qu'Ayla était plantée au milieu de la pièce et ne manifestait aucune intention de bouger.  
  
-Bien, continua-t-elle pendant que sa compagne prenait un siège, raconte- moi donc ce rêve. Il me semble qu'il doit être assez important si tu est venue m'en parler... Est-il très inquiétant ?  
  
-Non, pas vraiment. Il était plutôt... comment dire ? Ayla s'interrompit pour chercher ses mots. Familier ! Oui, c'est ça, il m'était très familier.  
  
-Que veux-tu dire par là ? interrogea la doniate en fronçant les sourcils. Raconte-le moi, tu veux bien ?  
  
- J'étais dans un endroit masqué par la brume et une femme s'approchait de moi. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais je savais que je la connaissais. Elle s'interrompit, réfléchit un instant et reprit : À vrai dire, je connaissais l'endroit aussi, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu dans le brouillard, et...  
  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer :  
  
-Zelandoni, cette femme était ma mère, et pourtant elle était bien plus que cela... et même si elle ne ressemblait pas à ma mère telle que je l'ai déjà vue en rêve, je sais que c'était elle. Je le sais de tout mon être, Zelandoni... mais je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie.  
  
Zelandoni en resta quelques instants muette de surprise. Elle connaissait suffisement Ayla pour savoir que celle-ci ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et ignorait le mensonge, mais elle était perplexe à propos du rêve. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un songe aussi étrange et s'interrogeait sur le sens de celui-ci. Se pouvait-il qu'Ayla soit réellement plus que ce qu'elle paraissait ? La doniate avait d'abord pensé à faire entrer la jeune femme dans la Zelandonia en raison de ses facultés exceptionelles, mais elle s'interrogeait à présent sur le bien-fondé d'une telle décision. Peut-être était-elle destinée à une autre vie ? Mais alors, laquelle ? Après un moment, Zelandoni se décida à rompre le silence pesant qui les enveloppait.  
  
-Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais été confrontée à pareil cas, mais il me paraît bien étrange. Tu as bien fait de venir me parler, Ayla. Sois certaine que je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider à comprendre.  
  
« Et pour comprendre moi-même ce mystère », ajouta-t-elle en elle-même.  
  
Ayla lui sourit, soulagée que la doniate la prenne au sérieux. Elle avait redouté que celle-ci ne la croie pas, tant ce rêve lui semblait, pour une raison inexplicable, sortir de l'ordinaire.  
  
-Que crois-tu que cela puisse signifier ? Comment est-ce possible que ma mère m'apparaisse sous différentes formes ? Car je suis absolument certaine que c'était elle, et son apparence me semblait tout aussi naturelle que dans d'autres rêves où elle était vraiment très différente...  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, avoua franchement La Première parmi Ceux Qui Servent La Mère. Mais il se pourrait bien que tu fasse d'autres rêves en rapport avec celui- ci. Si c'est le cas, viens me trouver et nous essayerons de percer ce mystère ensemble. En attendant, j'aime autant que tu n'ébruite pas trop cela. Les gens te trouvent déjà suffisamment spéciale comme ça, il est inutile de les surprendre encore plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
Ayla acquiesça et prit congé de Zelandoni, puis se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle savait trouver Whinney et Rapide, qui seraient certainement aussi accompagnés de Wolf.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Reviews !!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à vous, fans des Enfants de la Terre ! Prenez place et ...lisez !  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi (à part l'intrigue et l'idée de départ de la fic), tout est à Jean M. Auel !  
  
Réponse à ma seule review, de Clindoeil (j'en veux plus, la prochaine fois !):  
  
Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si c'est aussi bien que tu le dis, mais c'est toujours agréable à entendre ! Pour la suite, eh bien, c'est aussi la question que je me pose ! Mais on verra bien ! Gros bisous rien que pour toi !  
  
Place maintenant au :  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Lorsqu'elle sentit Ayla s'approcher d'elle, la jument hennit doucement et trotta vers elle. Ayla lui sourit et lui tapota l'encolure.  
  
- Tu sais, Whinney, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Je me demande ce que cela veut dire... Je crois que Zelandoni elle-même ne sait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit. Tu as une idée, toi ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant.  
  
La jument secoua la tête pour chasser une mouche et Ayla éclata de rire.  
  
- Oh, Whinney, pouffa-t-elle, on croirait vraiment que tu me réponds !  
  
Entendant le son de sa voix, Rapide arriva au petit galop, et Wolf surgit d'un buisson pour lui lécher le visage et quémander une caresse.  
  
Ayla rit de plus belle et entoura de ses bras le cou de Wolf, qui en profita pour lui passer sa langue sur son cou.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Tu crois que ce rêve signifie vraiment quelque chose ? Bah, continua-t-elle en secouant la tête, je me fais probablement des idées...  
  
Mais, pas le moins du monde convaincue par ce qu'elle venait d'avancer, elle se demanda si elle devait en parler à Jondalar. Il risquait de s'inquiéter, et elle ne voulait pas lui causer du souci inutilement.  
  
Elle étrilla Whinney et Rapide et prodigua forces caresses à Wolf qui en redemandait et entendit soudain des pas qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers l'arrivant et croisa le regard empli d'amour de Jondalar, qui portait sa fille dans ses bras.  
  
- Je te cherchais, j'ai pensé que tu serais peut-être ici... et tu y es, lui dit Jondalar avec tendresse.  
  
Il fut récompensé de ses paroles par un sourire radieux.  
  
- C'est probablement l'endroit où tu as le plus de chances de me trouver, acquiesca Ayla avec humour, son sourire toujours au lèvres.  
  
- C'est probable, oui. Et que pense Zelandoni de ton rêve ? Jondalar ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était inquiet de cette nouveauté, comme si cela signifiait qu'Ayla ne resterait peut-être pas avec lui.  
  
- Elle veut que je la prévienne si j'en fait d'autres, mais n'a pas l'air trop inquiète, répondit Ayla. « Ce n'est peut-être pas toute la vérité, mais au moins c'est vrai. Et puis, il risque de s'inquiéter si je lui dit le fond de ma pensée. »  
  
- Tant mieux ! Jondalar avait l'air soulagé. Je pensais bien que ce n'était rien de trop important.  
  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Ayla était intriguée par l'attitude de son compagnon. Ce n'est pas parce que je fais un rêve un peu bizarre que je vais partir, voyons ! J'en ai déjà fait, et je suis toujours là !  
  
- Je sais bien, mais j'ai toujours un peu peur de te perdre depuis que je te connais. Après tout, je ne suis pas le seul homme au monde, et il y en a des très bien chez les Zelandonii...  
  
- C'est vrai, aquiesca-t-elle, l'air songeur. Il y en a des très bien... Elle le taquinait, mais, voyant que Jondalar risquait de la prendre au sérieux, elle poursuivit : À commencer par toi, bien sûr. Jondalar, tu es le seul et tu l'as toujours été. Je t'en prie, ne crois jamais que je ne t'aime pas.  
  
Jondalar sourit, soulagé et heureux de se voir confirmer encore une fois l'amour de la femme de sa vie.  
  
- C'est parce que tu es tellement parfaite. Tant d'hommes souhaiteraient passer leur vie à tes côtés, et c'est moi que tu as choisi. J'ai parfois du mal à y croire.  
  
- Crois-le.  
  
- Pas de problème ! Mais je voulais te dire que Marthona nous invite, ce soir. Veux-tu que nous y allions ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que j'aime énormément ta mère. Je me réjouis toujours de la voir, que ce soit pour parler, pour broder... ou pour manger, finit-elle avec un sourire malin. Allons-y déjà, je pourrais l'aider à préparer le repas.  
  
- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'invite pour que tu fasses tout pour elle, protesta Jondalar, qui aurait bien voulu laisser leur fille à la garde de sa mère et passer un peu de temps seul avec son Ayla.  
  
- C'est pour apprendre la cuisine de ton peuple, lança-t-elle joyeusement en commençant à gravir le sentier qui menait aux habitations.  
  
- Petite rectification, Ayla ! C'est ton peuple aussi, à présent !  
  
- D'accord ! C'est pour apprendre la cuisine de notre peuple, alors !  
  
Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, Jondayla changea de bras et ils montèrent enlacés le chemin de la Neuvième Caverne.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Reviews, please ! Sinon je m'arrête là ! ^__^ 


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes ! Hé, c'est incroyable ! J'ai reçu le nombre faramineux de 4 reviews pour mon dernier chapitre... C'est pas pour faire mon embêtante, mais dans mes autres fics, j'en ai pas mal plus... Bon, d'accord, Harry Potter est pas mal plus connu, mais quand même ! À part ça, comme apparemment Jondayla manquait à certaines personnes, je l'ai réintégrée. Donc j'ai changé les autres chapitres pour que le tout soit à peu près cohérent. Autrement dit, vous pouvez vous retaper le début en même temps que ce chapitre.  
  
Alors, réponse maintenant à MES revieweuses (pour une fois qu'il y en a plusieurs !) :  
  
Angelsoflight : Merci ! Merci ! J'essaye de garder le ton des livres le plus possible, alors je suis heureuse que tu me dise qu'elle est bien rendue! Gros bisous, et voici (enfin) la suite !  
  
Linalyna : Merci beaucoup ! Eh bien, pour ta question, je m'inspire du tome 5, mais j'avais viré Jondayla (d'ailleurs, c'était précisé dans le chapitre 2). Mais réjouis-toi : elle est là, maintenant ! Rien que pour toi ! (Ben oui, quand on a si peu de revieweuses, on doit tenir compte de leur avis.) Grosses bises, et j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Kess : Merci beaucoup ! La suite ? Ben, c'est maintenant... Gros bisous !  
  
Mymy : Oui, oui, on en apprend un peu plus. Enfin, si on veut... J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Big kiss !  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Marthona était en train de découper un morceau de viande dans une cuisse de bison lorsqu'Ayla, Jondalar et leur fille franchirent le seuil de la hutte. Ils furent accueillis par un large sourire. Après les politesses habituelles, Ayla proposa immédiatement son aide pour la cuisine. Jondalar prit un air consterné et sa mère éclata de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.  
  
-Volontiers, Ayla. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'aider, si tu veux passer un peu de temps avec Jondalar...  
  
Ayla rit, comprenant le sous-entendu.  
  
-Non, nous passons déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je peux bien t'aider, pour une fois.  
  
-Pour une fois ? Tu plaisantes ! Tu m'aides à chaque fois que tu viens ici. Je ne t'invite pas pour que tu fasses tout à ma place, tu sais.  
  
-Mais c'est normal, Marthona ! Cela me fait plaisir, et d'ailleurs, comme je l'ai dit à Jondalar, il faut bien que j'apprenne la cuisine zelandonii !  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il préférerait que tu fasses autre chose. D'ailleurs, tes talents de cuisinière sont mis en valeur quand tu fais à ta façon. Mais bien sûr, tu peux m'aider, si tu y tiens absolument.  
  
-J'y tiens absolument, répliqua Ayla en riant.  
  
-Alors tu peux m'aider à préparer les tubercules. Jondalar, tu veux bien mettre ce morceau de viande à rôtir sur une broche ?  
  
Les trois s'affairèrent activement pendant que Jondayla s'amusait avec une poupée de bois et le repas fut prêt en un rien de temps. Ils s'assirent pour le déguster et plaisantèrent pendant tout le temps qu'ils mangeaient. Ayla ne songeait plus à son rêve et le monde lui apparaissait comme merveilleux. Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle avait une enfant adorable et un peuple qui l'avait acceptée en dépit de son passé et de ses origines incertaines.  
  
Après être restés encore un moment, ils rentrèrent pour que Jondayla puisse dormir. En retournant à leur habitation, ils regardèrent les étoiles. Ayla fut heureuse de montrer à son compagnon et à sa fille où se trouvait la demeure céleste de son totem.  
  
* * *  
  
Jondayla s'était endormie depuis déjà un moment. Jondalar aussi, après qu'il ait partagée les Plaisirs avec Ayla. Mais celle-ci ne dormait pas. Elle réfléchissait à la signification de son rêve. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était extrêmement important. Il y avait un mystère par rapport à sa mère qu'elle ne parvenait pas à éclaircir... Ce fut sur ces pensées-là qu'elle s'endormit enfin.  
  
* * *  
  
Ayla se trouvait à nouveau dans cet endroit. Et sa mère se tenait devant elle. Eblouissante. Radieuse. Elle distinguait parfaitement ses traits.  
  
-Maman !  
  
Ayla courut vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
-Je suis là, ma chérie. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être, fit-elle en l'étreignant. Elle la prit par les épaules pour mieux la regarder :Comme tu as grandi ! Et tu es devenue si belle !  
  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Maman ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ?  
  
-Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué, à ton père et à moi. Mais je devais le faire, ma chérie. Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi. Elle fit un petit sourire et ajouta : Je viendrai te voir. J'ai hâte de rencontrer enfin ma petite-fille ! Ton compagnon et sa famille aussi, bien entendu...  
  
-Mais... comment pourrais-tu venir ? Tu n'es pas...  
  
-Morte ? Sa mère éclata de rire. Non, je ne le suis pas. C'est l'une des rares choses que je suis incapables de faire, en vérité.  
  
-Mais comment... ?  
  
-Tu comprendras bientôt, ma chérie.Elle commençait à devenir plus floue, à s'effacer. Je te le promets.  
  
-Maman ! Ne pars pas ! MAMAN !!!  
  
Ayla se réveilla, le coeur battant. Elle ne comprenait pas plus qu'avant, mais elle savait une chose : sa mère était vivante.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Voili, voiçà... J'espère que vous aimez ! Et maintenant, question : est-ce que vous voulez revoir Durc ? Et si oui, avec ou sans le Clan ?  
  
Gros bisous à toutes, et inutile de vous dire que je veux des reviews ! 


	6. Chapitre 5

Pffouu !! J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à m'y remettre, vous savez ? L'angoisse de la page blanche, vous connaissez ? Mais vous avez insisté, et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous faire ça… J'ai donc enfin trouvé le temps et l'inspiration pour vous faire un nouveau chapitre de La Fille de la Mère. 

J'ai pris en compte ce que vous m'avez dit par rapport au retour possible de Durc, mais j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que je ne m'en sortirais jamais si je ramenais encore ce type-là ! Déjà la mère d'Ayla, et je dois m'occuper de faire quand même vaguement quelque chose avec sa fille (ou du moins faire semblant… hem…). Mais que les fans de Durc ne soient pas déçues ! Je vous promets que je ferai une fic sur lui (un jour… je ne sais pas encore quand…). J'ai déjà le titre : Le Voyage de Durc, ça vous va ? De plus, vous pouvez remercier Mich', qui m'a proposé de donner de ses nouvelles « par un voyageur par exemple », ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes informées, le chapitre commence juste après les réponses aux reviews :

Mymy1 : Désolée, tu avais l'air assez enthousiasmée à l'idée de revoir Durc… Et en plus je ne me suis pas vraiment dépêchée pour mettre ce chapitre, alors tu dois être assez frustrée… (mais il est là maintenant). Je vais essayer de donner des nouvelles de Durc dans la fic (remercie Mich' pour l'idée !). Bisous et à bientôt !

Angelsoflight : Coucou ! Bien, comme tu le vois, je ne réintègre finalement pas Durc, mais je parlerai un peu de lui… J'espère que ça te va ! Merci pour ta review, j'adore quand elle sont longues…

Ayla : Mais ?! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Et pourtant, ça concerne ton fils, non ? Lol, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ce n'est pas vrai, mais ça fait toujours plaisir !

Mich' : Tu le veux pas ? Bon, eh bien on est en démocratie, donc moi je suis vos avis… Par contre, je suivrai volontiers ta suggestion de donner de ses nouvelles, c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Désolée pour la vitesse, j'essayerai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

Imari ashke : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir avertie pour le prénom de Jonayla… Il faut dire que je n'avais pas le 5ème chez moi, et quand une revieweuse m'a parlé d'elle sous le nom de Jondayla, je n'ai pas vérifié. Heureusement que tu étais là ! Pour la peine, j'ai acheté le tome 5 et l'aurai sous la main pour vérifier… Pour Durc, j'ai interprété ta réponse conmme un non, j'ai eu raison j'espère ! Autrement, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu laisser Loup, mais c'est incroyable ce que ça pouvait m'énerver à la fin : « C'est mon loup, il s'appelle Loup, ça veut dire loup… » !! Donc j'ai changé pour Wolf. En fait, si je voulais faire ma puriste, je devrais dire Volk (ou quelque chose d'approchant), vu que les Mamutoï ont l'air d'être plutôt vers la Russie… Mais tout le monde comprend Wolf, je crois, donc j'ai opté pour cette traduction. Et saches enfin que j'adore les longues reviews, donc il n'y a pas lieu de t'excuser ! La suite, c'est (enfin) maintenant, alors dis-moi ce que tu en penses !

Manuel : La suite promise…

Mimine Chatton : Bah non, pas de Durc finalement… Et pour les rêves, il faut bien qu'elle vive un peu, non ? Mais j'en reparlerai…

Et place enfin à celui que vous attendiez toutes (roulements de tambour), le beau et merveilleux (hem !) :

Chapitre 5    !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

« Comment cela peut-il donc être possible ? Ma mère… Mais non ! Il y a eu un tremblement de terre, elle ne peut pas être encore en vie ! » Ayla frissonna. Etait-il possible que sa mère se soit adressée à elle depuis le monde des Esprits ? Après tout, elle avait souvent aussi rêvé de Creb… 

« Mais ce n'était pas la même chose… Je n'ai jamais ressenti des sentiments pareils en rêvant de Creb… et pourtant, il était l'homme de mon foyer, et un grand Mog-Ur. Cela doit être encore autre chose, mais… quoi ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille, qui dormais paisiblement dans son berceau de fourrures, puis à son compagnon, dont les cheveux blond pâle épars sur leur couche reflétaient un rayon de lune. Jamais elle ne supporterait d'être séparée d'eux. Son cœur saignait toujours d'avoir dû laisser son fils derrière elle, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre entièrement à une deuxième séparation. 

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, cherchant à reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Sa mère… Elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprendrait bientôt elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas morte ! Et elle avait utilisé ce mot étrange : "père". Ayla savait plus ou moins instinctivement que cela signifiait à peu près "homme du foyer", mais avec une nuance plus précise. Elle se figea soudain : quelle langue avait-elle donc parlé avec sa mère ? Ce n'était pas du zelandoni, encore moins du mamutoï, et certainement pas la langue du Clan ! Elle avait pourtant bien compris chaque mot que celle-ci avait prononcé… et elle lui avait même répondu ! 

« Il faut que je me calme… que j'arrête d'y penser… De toute façon, ce n'est pas de cette manière que je résoudrai quoi que ce soit. J'en parlerai à Zelandoni demain, elle saura me dire quoi faire, elle pourra m'expliquer… Mais il faut que je dorme, maintenant… »

* * *

Ayla s'éveilla facilement, se sentant fraîche et dispose. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Jondalar dormait encore. Jonayla, elle était déjà réveillée et gazouillait joyeusement pour elle-même. Souriante, Ayla se pencha vers sa fille et lui chatouilla le ventre. La petite rit joyeusement et Ayla lui sourit gentiment, son cœur pourtant serré à la pensée fugitive de son fils. Lui aussi pouvait rire, contrairement aux hommes du Clan… Elle se reprit et enfila rapidement un vêtement, puis sortit sa fille de l'amas de fourrure, l'asseyant près du foyer avec l'intention de lui donner quelque chose en même temps qu'elle préparerait l'infusion matinale de Jondalar. Mais elle s'arrêta, bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Ma… ma, ma, ma, gazouillait joyeusement Jonayla. Ma, ma, ma, ma… Ma-ma !

- Jondalar ! Réveille-toi !

La voix étranglée de sa compagne le tira immédiatement du sommeil. 

- Ayla ! Grande mère, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Jonayla ! Oh, Jondalar, écoute ! Mais écoute-la donc !

D'abord effrayé à la vue de sa compagne au bord des larmes, Jondalar sourit en prêtant l'oreille.

- Eh bien, mais c'est magnifique, mon amour ! Son premier mot, et déjà elle t'appelle ! Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant de petites gouttes argentées roulant sur les joues d'Ayla. Tu n'est pas heureuse ?

- Oh, si ! Bien sûr que si, mais… Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se calmer. Durc… Mon fils, c'est comme cela qu'il m'appelait…

- Oh, Ayla ! Jondalar passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et lui caressa gentiment le dos. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il comprenait bien sûr que Durc était l'enfant d'Ayla aussi bien que Jonayla, et il savait à présent que les esprits mêlés n'étaient pas des abominations, mais il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise en pensant à cet enfant en particulier.

Jonayla avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa mère, et elle attrapa un pan de son vêtement pour attirer son attention, répétant le son qui semblait avoir fait une si grande impression sur ses parents.

- Ma-ma ! Mama !

La diversion marcha de la manière souhaitée. Ayla sécha rapidement ses joues et prit sa fille dans ses bras, un sourire radieux s'épanouissant lentement sur son visage. Elle décida que Jondalar pouvait aussi bien préparer lui-même son infusion matinale, puisqu'il était déjà réveillé, et elle s'assit sur un siège bas pour donner le sein à sa fille. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et téta avidement.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Ayla se leva et regarda ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'utile, mais il n'y avait plus grand-chose, et rien qu'elle puisse faire en ce moment, Jondalar ayant déjà rangé les quelques affaires qui traînaient. Elle se tourna donc vers son compagnon :

- Voudrais-tu que nous allions voir les chevaux avec Jonayla ?

- Je voudrais bien, oui, mais j'ai promis à Joharran de lui faire quelques pointes de sagaie selon la méthode de Wymez…

- Oh, très bien. Ayla était un peu déçue, mais elle s'efforça de le cacher. J'y vais avec Jonayla, ajouta-t-elle après une courte pause. Tu sais où me trouver.

- Oui, pas de problème.

Il partit d'un pas rapide vers l'Abri, se retournant en bas du chemin pour leur faire un signe de la main, auquel Ayla répondit avec un sourire. Elle soupira légèrement. Bien qu'elle fut heureuse de la compagnie d'autres êtres humains, elle trouvait cela parfois un peu contraignant et regrettait le temps où elle parcourait librement les steppes avec son compagnon. Un "Gaaah" exigeant de Jonayla la ramena à la réalité. Sa fille n'appréciait visiblement pas que sa mère se perde dans ses pensées au point de l'oublier !

- Tu veux aller voir les chevaux, Jonayla ? Tu veux aller voir Grise ?

- Gah !

- Cela signifie "oui", je suppose, continua-t-elle avec un sourire. Eh bien, allons-y !

Elles descendirent le chemin jusqu'à l'enclos, près duquel Ayla hennit pour appeler Whinney et siffla pour que Rapide l'accompagne. Grise suivrait de toute façon sa mère, elle le savait, mais le jeune étalon avait tendance à devenir plus indépendant depuis quelques temps. La jument arriva en trottant, suivie de la jeune pouliche et de l'étalon. Ayla lui caressa l'encolure, ainsi qu'à Rapide, mais elle prit la main de Jonayla dans la sienne pour toucher les naseaux de Grise. Elle avait décidé que la pouliche appartiendrait à sa fille, et il fallait que toutes les deux s'habituent l'une à l'autre.

Elle se demanda quand Jonayla pourrait commencer à monter. Peut-être était-il possible de commencer dès qu'elle saurait marcher, mais Ayla préférait attendre et ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Cela serait dangereux si la pouliche prenait peur avec la petite fille sur son dos elle était encore toute jeune et n'avait encore jamais été montée, car Ayla savait pour avoir monté Rapide que Jondalar n'utilisait pas avec lui les mêmes signaux qu'elle avec Whinney, et elle se doutait que sa fille aurait également sa façon bien à elle de monter. Mais en attendant de pouvoir essayer, Ayla l'habituait déjà à porter de petites charges sur son dos.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna, s'attendant à voir Jondalar, ou peut-être Lanidar, que sa mère avait fini par laisser prendre plus d'autonomie et qui venait régulièrement voir les chevaux, même si la Dix-Neuvième Caverne était située assez loin. Ayla soupçonnait d'ailleurs qu'il ne venait pas que pour les chevaux, car elle l'avait vu assez fréquemment en compagnie de Lanoga. Le jeune garçon avait du reste beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Les courses fréquentes qu'il accomplissait avaient renforcé son corps chétif et développé son endurance. Il s'entraînait visiblement beaucoup avec le lance-sagaie que Jondalar lui avait fabriqué à la Réunion d'Été, et Ayla reconnaissait qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais lancé une seule sagaie auparavant. Le garçon deviendrait un bon chasseur. Pas le meilleur, peut-être, mais ses dons d'appelant compenseraient certainement ce que son bras déformé l'empêchaient de faire. Mais ce n'était ni Jondalar, ni Lanidar qui était venu voir les chevaux, et Ayla ne réprima pas un mouvement de surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle.

C'était Brukeval.   

- Salutations, Brukeval, commença-t-elle prudemment. Il semblait que l'homme prenait toujours mal ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il aurait été grossier de sa part de ne pas le saluer.

- Salutations, Ayla, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement ironique, avant d'ajouter d'une voix franchement sarcastique : Tu ne me traites pas de Tête Plate, aujourd'hui ?

Ayla sentit le sang lui monter au visage. Elle en avait assez ! Elle ne lui avait rien dit qui puisse être mal interprété, mais on aurait dit qu'il lui en voulait tout de même.

- Je ne t'ai _jamais_ traité de  "Tête Plate", Brukeval, et tu le sais fort bien. Si tu as envie de comprendre tout ce que je te dis de travers, c'est ton choix, mais alors n'en rejette pas la responsabilité sur moi !

L'homme sembla étonné par cette sortie brusque et inattendue. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Ayla en colère.

- Bien sûr que tu l'as fait ! répliqua-t-il, s'énervant à son tour. Tu m'as dit que je te rappelais un garcon que tu as connu dans ta jeunesse, et je sais bien avec _qui_ tu as passé ton enfance !

- Et alors ? Je te signalerai que Zelandoni n'a pas été le moins du monde vexée lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle me rappelait un homme du Clan que j'ai bien connu !

Pour le coup, Brukeval en resta sans voix pendant quelques instants, le souffle coupé. Puis :

- Tu… tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait jusqu'à présent, pourquoi est-ce que je commencerais maintenant ?

L'expression stupéfaite sur le visage du chasseur était extrêmement comique. Il semblait avoir du mal à gérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis, sans prévenir, il éclata de rire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu… tu as vraiment dit à _Zelandoni_ qu'elle te faisait penser à un _Tête Plate_ ?!

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle à cela, répliqua Ayla, indignée. C'était un grand Mog-Ur (l'équivalent d'un membre de la Zelandonia, si tu veux), le plus grand, même. Il était aussi l'homme de mon foyer, et je l'aimais beaucoup.

- Oui, mais… tout de même ! Brukeval arrêta de rire et la regarda franchement dans les yeux, sans trace d'animosité cette fois. Et tu dis qu'elle ne l'a pas mal pris ?

- Elle l'a très bien pris, au contraire. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle l'a pris comme une référence à l'homme qu'il était, et non pas au fait qu'il était un homme du Clan.

Brukeval la regardait toujours, essayant de voir si elle se moquait de lui ou non, mais la jeune femme avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont humains, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais ils le sont, protesta Ayla. J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec eux, je suis bien placée pour le savoir !

- Mais… Est-ce que tu penses que tes chevaux sont humains, eux aussi ? Et ton loup ? Ils vivent avec toi, est-ce que cela en fait des humains ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir, Brukeval. Ils vivent avec des humains, mais restent des animaux. Comment expliquerais-tu sinon que Wolf se soit cherché une amie parmi les loups ? Non, ma vie avec le Clan n'a aucun rapport avec cela. Ils ont des coutumes très précises, ils ont une langue (une langue, pas un langage), ils portent des vêtements, ils…

- Mais, l'interrompit le chasseur, tu dis aussi que les animaux ont des coutumes et une langue…

- Non ! Les animaux ont un langage, des manières de se communiquer les choses essentielles à leur survie, mais cela ne ressemble aucunement à une langue comme le zelandoni ou celle du Clan. Quant à leurs coutumes, elles ressemblent finalement beaucoup à celles des Zelandoniis, et sont infiniment plus complexes que des "coutumes" animales. Ils communiquent également avec le monde des Esprits et enterrent leurs morts. As-tu déjà vu des animaux faire cela ?

- Non, mais je n'ai jamais vu de Têtes Plates faire cela non plus.

- Oh, parce que tu en as déjà côtoyé beaucoup ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ne recommence pas avec tes insinuations, Ayla !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu vois, c'est encore toi qui comprends tout de travers. Je voulais juste te dire que, si tu n'en a pas vu beaucoup, comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'ils font ou non ?

- Oh… Il eut le bon sens de sembler légèrement embarrassé. Je suis désolé, mais… ce n'est pas une chose facile à admettre, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je sais. Tu as toujours entendu dire qu'ils étaient des animaux, et maintenant je te dis qu'ils sont humains, capables de ressentir et d'aimer. Mais souviens-toi de ce que Zelandoni nous a dit pendant cette réunion : même dans les Légendes Anciennes, il n'y a aucune trace du fait qu'il soit des animaux…

- Hmm… Ecoute, je dois partir, mais… je te promets d'y penser plus objectivement… ou du moins d'essayer.

- Entendu. Si tu veux en parler avec moi, tu est le bienvenu, tu sais ! lui cria-t-elle comme il s'éloignait. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour signifier qu'il avait entendu, puis repartit.

Eh bien, Jonayla, il a été plus aimable que d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Plus ouvert, aussi. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de lui dire comment Zelandoni… Elle s'interrompit, se souvenant soudain de quelque chose. Oh non ! Je devais aller la voir, aujourd'hui. J'ai encore rêvé de ma mère, tu sais ? Bon, eh bien je crois que je vais demander à Marthona si elle peut s'occuper de toi, et moi je vais aller parler avec Zelandoni, d'accord ?

- Gaah ! A-ba-bou !

- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais rester vers le chevaux avec toi, ma chérie, mais je dois vraiment parler à Zelandoni, tu comprends ? Mais comment ai-je donc pu oublier cela ?

- Ma-ma !

- Oui, sourit Ayla, j'avais des choses tout aussi importantes à quoi penser. Mais il faut tout de même que j'aille la voir.

Ayla dit rapidement au revoir au chevaux, puis se dirigea prestement vers l'habitation de Marthona. « J'espère seulement que je ne la dérangerai pas trop, pensa-t-elle, Si jamais, je pourrais peut-être demander à Proleva… » 

Mais il s'avéra que la mère de Jondalar était au contraire enchantée de passer un moment avec Jonayla.

- Tu pourrais me le demander plus souvent, tu sais. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec elle, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse.

- Tu n'es pas si vieille, voyons !

- Plus si jeune tout de même, tu le sais fort bien. Mais je croyais que tu voulais voir Zelandoni d'urgence ?

- Tu me chasses ? rit Ayla.

- Oui, je veux Jonayla pour moi seule, répondit Marthona sur le même ton.

- Mama ! intervint celle-ci.

Marthona s'extasia.

- Et c'est son premier mot, je crois ?

- Le premier qui ait un sens, en tout cas, répondit fièrement Ayla.

- Jondalar le sait déjà ?

- Oui, il l'a entendue ce matin. Il avait l'air très content !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas !

Ayla sourit.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant, ou je n'aurai pas assez de temps jusqu'à la prochaine tétée. La discussion risque de durer tout de même assez longtemps, en fait.

- Alors je ne te retiens plus. Je dirai à Jondalar où tu es s'il te cherche. À bientôt !

- À bientôt !

Ayla embrassa sa fille et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la hutte de Zelandoni.

~ ~ ~

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… J'ai fait un petit peu plus long que les autres, vu que je vous avais laissé vraiment longtemps sans update. Et je pense que je ferai encore quelques changements dans les chapitres précédents quand j'aurai le temps, parce que j'ai relu le tome 5 je ne sais pas combien de fois, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne tenais pas compte de tout ce que je devrais… Et aussi pour Jonayla, je l'avais rajoutée un peu à la va-vite et Ayla ressemble à une mauvaise mère… L'horreur, quoi !

Je vous embrasse tous !

À bientôt ! (Enfin, le plus tôt possible…)


End file.
